Bits N Pieces
by Anime Viper
Summary: Bit's got a girlfriend! When she gets hurt, Bit insists that she join the Blitz Team... But what is her family's secret? What is she hiding, even from Bit? Romance as well, but you can only have three genres. Completely redone!!!! ^_^
1. The Call

Bits 'N Pieces Chapter One  
  
  
  
A young man with bright emerald eyes and sun-blond hair sneaked into the kitchen of Blitz Team HQ, hoping to steal one of Leena's snacks before she got up.  
  
He crept towards the cupboard, careful not to make any sound. As soon as he grabbed a doughnut, he jumped and almost lost his prize as a voice shouted, "Aha! I knew you'd try for my food again, Bit Cloud!"  
  
Bit didn't even turn to look at her; he knew he'd been caught. He turned and ran out the other way, flinging open the door and running out into the early morning sunrise.  
  
Dr. Toros laughed as he watched Leena chase Bit around the HQ grounds. Even though they were S-Class Zoid Warriors, nothing had seriously changed in them, personality wise.  
  
Jamie and Brad walked over and stood next to Dr. Toros. Jamie, the young man with ebony hair and eyes, gave an exasperated look to the sky and Brad crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.  
  
"They're at it again…" Brad murmured.  
  
"Well, at least this way I'll get a chance to make breakfast without you guys pounding on the table like a bunch of four-year-olds. Honestly, Bit and Leena are both, what, nineteen? You'd think they'd have grown tired of this by now," Jamie said, before heading back inside.  
  
As Jamie was collecting various items from the refrigerator—eggs, milk, butter, and orange juice—the phone rang. He set down the ingredients and headed to the VidPhone in the hall.  
  
He switched on the VidScreen and put the receiver to his ear. The screen showed a middle-aged-looking man with brown hair and stormy blue eyes on the other line. "Hello? This is Blitz Team Base, Jamie speaking."  
  
"Is Bit Cloud there?" the man asked.  
  
"Er…Yeah, hold on a minute," Jamie said as he set the phone down and headed outside where Bit was still being pursued by Leena.  
  
"Bit! Phone for you!" Jamie yelled. Bit turned towards him and ran, dropping the doughnut in his hands before dodging past him.  
  
Bit strode to the hall VidPhone, instantly recognizing the man on the screen. After quick greetings, the man on the phone told Bit why he called.  
  
"I have some bad news. May's been hurt, and she's in the hospital in Wakita City. I'll tell you everything once you get here. Can you make it?" the man asked.  
  
Bit nodded solemnly. "I'll be there as soon as I can, Mr. Yuy."  
  
The young man walked back outside, his keys in his hand, all thoughts of fun and games forgotten. There was bad news about May. He hadn't heard from her in a while, but he still cared for her. Still loved her and worried about her.  
  
When Leena saw Bit come walking out, her initial purpose was to yell at him for taking her doughnut, but she stopped when she saw his ashen face. "What's wrong, Bit?" she asked, concern written all over her soft features.  
  
Bit ignored her. "Doc? I need some time off. I don't know how long I'll be gone." Leena was shocked. Bit's voice was so devoid of emotion. What had happened to cause such a change in him?  
  
"What is it? What happened?" Dr. Toros asked, but he knew it was futile.  
  
"Family business. I don't need a paid absence, I'm pretty sure I'll miss a battle." //Or two…// Bit added mentally.  
  
Dr. Toros frowned, but he nodded solemnly and said, "Be sure to let me know if you find out how long you'll be gone."  
  
Bit gave a slight nod, then headed out to the hangar where the Zoids were kept. He climbed up into the cockpit, inserted the key, and started up the system. Liger roared as they bounded out of the hangar at high speeds towards Wakita City, Bit praying for the safety of Maylinne. Liger could sense Bit's anxiousness, so it didn't hold anything back as they headed to the city.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So? Whaddya think? Interested yet? 


	2. The News

Bits 'N Pieces Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Bit walked in the front doors of the hospital and approached the front desk. The clerk glanced up at him.  
  
"Can I help you, sir?" she asked, looking up from her typing.  
  
"I need to know where May Yuy is." Bit stated.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but she is not allowed any visitors right now except for family." The clerk went back to her typing, then glanced up again as she realized that the youth in front of her had not moved a muscle.  
  
"I'm Bit Cloud and a close friend of hers, and I need to see her now." Bit said firmly, narrowing his eyes. He hated hospital staff; you could find smarter people in a Kindergarten classroom.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! Let me find that information for you, Mr. Cloud." The clerk said quickly. It was obvious that this man was worried about the young woman, and his name was on the list of people allowed to visit her, so she gave him the information as quickly as possible and sent him on his way.  
  
Bit nodded his thanks before heading towards the elevator. He pressed the correct buttons that would take him to the sixth floor, where May's room was.  
  
The doors opened as a soft ping! sounded to announce that he was on the right level. Bit stepped out and headed down the hallway towards her room.  
  
When he reached it, he knocked softly before entering. Standing next to the hospital bed was Heero and Relena Yuy, May's parents, and on the hospital bed lay his wife, with an IV attached to her arm and bandages over the left side of her face.  
  
"What happened?" Bit asked as he took a seat by her side. He tenderly touched her face, worry creasing his handsome features.  
  
Relena buried her face in her husband's shoulder again as she thought of the horrible accident. Heero wrapped his arms around her, comforting her the best he could, and looked over at Bit. Heero took a deep breath to steady himself, then he spoke.  
  
"Bit…May was…hurt…badly. She's not expected t-to…make it… " At this point, Heero had to stop himself because of the lump in his throat.  
  
Bit felt like his intestines froze. "S-so…she's dying?" he asked, tears filling his eyes.  
  
Heero opened his mouth to answer, but found himself unable to speak and nodded instead.  
  
Heero ushered his wife out of the room, leaving Bit alone to turn over what he'd just heard in his mind.  
  
Bit clasped his love's hand, fighting back tears. //I love her so much…and look at all the pain I've caused her…// Then he remembered. Heero hadn't answered his question. Bit kissed May's forehead and told her he'd be right back before leaving.  
  
"Heero…Tell me what happened." Bit asked again as he stepped outside. Heero cleared his throat, a visible sign of anxiety for him. "Was it a Zoid accident?" Bit asked, seeing Heero's gloomy look.  
  
Heero shook his head.  
  
"Then what happened?" Bit asked, growing annoyed.  
  
"She was attacked out in the hangar, when she was working on—on her Zoid… Heero found who did it, but…" Relena whispered, tears overtaking her again.  
  
Bit glanced back at the door. May must have taken a pretty serious beating. "Oh…I'm sorry… " Bit thought for a moment and remembered the bandage on May's face. "Who did this?" he growled.  
  
Heero shook his head. "I can't tell you that."  
  
Bit sighed; he was used to Heero not answering some of his questions, but he always wondered why. Was the man paranoid and afraid Bit would hurt his daughter? Bit turned and walked back inside. When he reached her bedside and sat back in the chair, he sighed again as thoughts of how he could have stopped this from ever happening raced through his mind. He touched her face again, thinking of the terrible pain she must have felt.  
  
May's eyes fluttered open, feeling the warm touch on her face as she gradually rose from the deep unnatural sleep. She leaned her head sideways to look at her visitor, her vision swimming in and out of focus.  
  
"Bit?" she murmured, recognizing the blond hair and green eyes.  
  
"It's me," he said back, smiling as he looked back at her, but he couldn't ignore the weakness in her voice. She seemed so fragile.  
  
May managed a weak smile and squeezed Bit's hand in hers. "Hey, I missed you."  
  
Bit leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Sorry. I've been really busy with Zoid battles."  
  
May nodded approvingly. "I've watched all your battles. You're doing very well. Class S, right?" Bit nodded. "What's the name of your Zoid again?"  
  
"Liger Zero. One of the only two operable Ultimate X Zoids known." Bit said proudly, beaming.  
  
May chuckled, but it soon turned into a harsh coughing fit that shook her whole body.  
  
Bit's eyebrows creased in concern. //Bit…May was…hurt…badly. She's not expected t-to…make it…// Heero's words echoed in his mind, and he felt a burning sensation at the corners of his eyes, but he forced it back. Him crying was not going to help her any. //Nothing I can do will help.//  
  
  
  
  
  
So? Am I a great writer, or am I a great writer? *Anime Viper ducks as the audience throws rotten vegetables at her* AHH!!! NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE! 


	3. The Recovery

1 Bits 'N Pieces Chapter Three  
  
  
  
2  
  
3 One month later  
  
"This is Blitz Team Base, Dr. Toros speaking,"  
  
"Doc? It's me, Bit." Bit said into the receiver. He saw Dr. Toros' face light up on the screen.  
  
"Bit? It's good to talk to you. How've you been? Did you get it all sorted out?" Dr. Toros asked. He was glad to see the young Warrior again; maybe he would be coming back now!  
  
"Everything's fine. I'll be back there by four o' clock today if that's all right." Bit said.  
  
Dr. Toros nodded. It was good to see Bit smiling again. The poor boy had been sad and distant for a whole month. From what Dr. Toros understood, Bit's friend May had been hurt badly and hospitalized and he'd gone to see her. He was very close to the truth.  
  
"Uh, hey Doc?" Bit asked, switching the receiver to his other ear.  
  
"Yes, Bit?"  
  
Bit chewed his lip. He wasn't quite sure if the doc would let her come, but he really wanted to be with her, since she'd just been hurt. "Well, May's recovered enough to leave the hospital now, so is it okay if she comes to Headquarters with me?"  
  
"I don't know," Dr. Toros said, clearing his throat, "Is she a Warrior?" Bit nodded. "What Class?"  
  
"Class S. She just needs more time to heal before she can get back onto the battlefield."  
  
4 Dr. Toros' face lit up and he grinned. //Another S-Class Warrior!// "What kind of Zoid does she have?"  
  
"It's a modified Lightning Saix, but she calls it Kamikaze." Bit said.  
  
"A Lightning Saix? You mean like the ones the Lightning Team has?" Dr. Toros asked.  
  
"Yeah, but she's made a lot of changes to it. The whole thing's black."  
  
Dr. Toros nodded. "Well, I'd sure like to see it. Is she already on a team?"  
  
Bit shook his head. "No. She's a mercenary Zoid Warrior, like Brad was."  
  
Dr. Toros pursed his lips. He'd met enough mercenary Zoid Warriors to safely say that all they cared about was getting paid, and let nothing stand in their way.  
  
Bit noticed the older man's look. "Oh, don't worry. Her family's rich and she's told me that she doesn't really care about being paid."  
  
Dr. Toros sighed in relief. "Oh, good. All right. As soon as you guys get here, she can register with us, okay?"  
  
"All right," Bit agreed.  
  
"'Bye."  
  
"'Bye."  
  
Bit put the receiver down on its cradle, chuckling silently, and shut off the VidScreen. Then he walked down the hall back to May's hospital room.  
  
"What'd he say?" she asked as he entered the room. Bit sat on the bed next to her and took her hands in his.  
  
"He said it would be all right, but he's gonna need to look over your Zoid." Bit said, smiling at her.  
  
"So he can check it over and do maintenance?" May asked, pushing her long black hair behind her ear.  
  
"For the most part. He'll want to have its stats in the computer."  
  
"Okay. But he'd better not mess with Kamikaze, or I swear I'll—" May said, leaning her head on his shoulder and looking up at his face.  
  
Bit laughed, interrupting her. "That's like telling the sun not to rise. He did that with all our Zoids; a little death threat won't stop him."  
  
May growled "Omae o korosu," before joining Bit's laughter, but stopped when the stitches on her torso began to hurt. She pressed her hands to her stomach and hunched over, wincing at the pain.  
  
Bit immediately stopped laughing and put his arms around her, gently pushing her back on the pillows. "Careful, or your sides will split," Bit grinned at his own joke.  
  
May frowned and punched him in the shoulder, causing Bit to laugh harder. May snorted and began to laugh again, but was careful not to laugh too hard.  
  
"You two sound like a couple of escaped insane asylum patients." Heero said matter-of-factly as he and Relena entered the room.  
  
"What is so funny, anyway?" Relena asked the giggling couple.  
  
"Nothing…" May chortled, leaning against Bit's side.  
  
Relena rolled her eyes. "You two…"  
  
"What?" Bit asked, slipping his arm around May's waist.  
  
"Nothing," Relena chuckled.  
  
"What?" Bit whined.  
  
"You two make such a cute couple," Relena said, a silly grin on her lips. She gripped her husband's hand tightly and leaned against his side.  
  
And as her boyfriend and parents talked about what Dr. Toros said on the phone, May chuckled to herself and lay back on the pillows, quickly falling asleep.  
  
  
  
A/N: Is it better now? Oh yeah, for those of you who are deprived of the Japanese episodes of Gundam Wing, Heero's favorite phrase is "Omae o korosu", which means "I will kill you" or "I will destroy you" in Japanese. I might be including more Japanese phrases in my stories, but I'll always have the translations at the bottom for those of you who do not speak Nihongo(Japanese). Sayounara, minna-chan! 


	4. The Return

1 Bits 'N Pieces Chapter Four  
  
  
  
A(nime)V(iper): Hiya! How's it goin' so far? Any good?  
  
Wufei: No.  
  
AV: Why you little…*snaps fingers and Wufei suddenly gets hit over the head with a baseball bat.*  
  
Wufei: Owww…*blacks out*  
  
Treize: What have you done to my Wuffie-chan?!?  
  
Duo: Uh… Treize, aren't you dead?  
  
Treize: It's a long story. *Sits down and pulls the unconscious Wufei into his lap*  
  
2 All: *sweatdrop*  
  
Heero: Why do I have a daughter? With Relena? I'm gay, so why the hell am I married to that b*tch?  
  
AV: Because! I like the thought of you being a father. You would be a good dad if you weren't gay.  
  
Heero: How do you know?  
  
AV: -_-  
  
Heero: Thought so.  
  
AV: *death glare* Well, if you and Duo found a woman willing to carry a baby for you two… It's not impossible, you know.  
  
Heero: So, this fic could be different if I just screwed Relena?  
  
AV: HEERO!!! Now look what you've done! I was trying to keep this fic nice and PG13, but nooo, you had to go and make it at least R!!! I can accept you calling Relena a b*tch, because most of the women on Gundam Wing are b*tches, but you've crossed a line now, buddy.  
  
Heero: Screw you. *as an afterthought* Omae o korosu.  
  
Quatre: Oooh! Potty mouth! Potty mouth!  
  
3 Duo: *takes Quatre and throws him at Trowa*  
  
AV: Two points!!  
  
Wufei: (groggy voice)Will you please start the story now and stop torturing us?  
  
Duo: Please?  
  
Quatre: Pretty please?  
  
Trowa: ///_-  
  
Heero: Pretty please with sugar on top?  
  
All: (O)_(O)  
  
4 All: *dead faint*  
  
Heero: Well, since the current author is…er…incapacitated…it seems only right that I continue from here. The fic must go on, you know.  
  
Heero: So…  
  
Bits 'N Pieces Chapter 4 BY HEERO YUY  
  
  
  
  
  
Bit helped May walk out into the parking lot towards where their Zoids were parked. Kamikaze and Liger both roared as they saw their pilots approach. May smiled. She hadn't seen her battle partner since she came to the hospital.  
  
May, clad in her usual black tank top and loose-fitting black jeans, smiled at Kamikaze and patted its nose as it leaned down to look at its pilot. Kamikaze tilted its head from side to side in confusion; May was different somehow. Then it noticed. There was a long scar on the left side of her face tracing down from an inch above her eyebrow to the bottom of her cheekbone.  
  
The Lightning Saix rumbled softly in concern. "It's all right, Kamikaze. I'm fine," May coaxed her Zoid. Still not completely convinced, Kamikaze lowered its head so May could easily climb into the cockpit.  
  
May leaned back in the comfortable, familiar seat as Kamikaze stood up and gently lowered the safety harness.  
  
Once sure that May would be fine, Bit climbed up into Liger's cockpit and put the key in the ignition at the same time May did. Liger and Kamikaze roared as one as the two Zoids tore out of the parking lot like the hounds of hell were on their tails.  
  
  
  
"They're here!" Leena shouted as she saw two Zoids, one the all-too- familiar Liger Zero, the other a Zoid she didn't recognize personally, but would know anywhere. It was a Lightning Saix, like the ones the Lightning Team had.  
  
Leena ran out front, with Brad and Jamie in tow, Dr. Toros pulling up the rear.  
  
Dr. Toros gasped at the magnificent Lightning Saix. It was an absolutely beautiful Zoid, with its black-on-black color scheme and sleek body frame. It was a beautiful Zoid, and he could pick out many of the details that made it different from an ordinary Lightning Saix.  
  
They all went into the hangar, where Bit and May parked their Zoids and climbed from their cockpits.  
  
Brad rose an eyebrow as Bit all but launched himself from the cockpit and sprinted to the other Zoid. He watched in amazement as he helped a girl dressed all in black out of the Lightning Saix's cockpit.  
  
Dr. Toros and the other members of the Blitz Team walked forward to meet Bit and the girl with him.  
  
"Hi guys! This is May; she's an old friend of mine. Say hello," Bit said, ginning. May smiled slightly and nodded to the scattered greetings from the rest of the Blitz Team.  
  
"So, you're a mercenary Zoid Warrior, huh?" Brad asked. He crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head to the side slightly.  
  
May nodded. "And you're Brad Hunter. You used to be a mercenary too, right? I've read up on the rest of the Blitz Team. I figured I should know a little bit about the rest of the team if I'm going to join."  
  
Dr. Toros nodded his head. "Well, why don't you both come in? Later I'll need you to do some practice battles with the rest of the team, so I can get the information on your reflexes and stamina, but that can wait until tomorrow," Dr. Toros started counting on his fingers. "I also need you to register with us, I need to check over your Zoid and do any necessary maintenance, scan its schematics into the computer—"  
  
"But that can wait, right Doc?" Bit asked, interrupting Dr. Toros.  
  
May arched her eyebrows at the long list. //Jeez… All that, just to join a Zoid team?//  
  
"Ah, yes, all right then. Come in, come in. Jamie, would you mind fixing some tea for us?  
  
The Zoid warriors all sat and relaxed on the couches in the lounge while Jamie made tea for them all. They all just sat there, even after Jamie brought the their tea, everyone just sitting in the growing silence until Dr. Toros spoke up.  
  
"Well, May, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"  
  
May swallowed, cleared her throat, and nodded. "Um… My full name's Maylinne Wing Yuy, but everyone just calls me May. I'm nineteen… I've been working with machines and the like almost my whole life and I got my first Zoid, a modified HellCat, when I was…fourteen or fifteen I think. I came across Kamikaze—"  
  
"Who?" Leena interrupted.  
  
"My Lightning Saix," May said.  
  
"Oh, okay." Leena said.  
  
"Well, I bought it from Bit, actually. It was a just a piece of junk back then; the repairs cost me more money than the actual Zoid, but it was worth it."  
  
"You bought that Zoid from Bit?" Jamie asked.  
  
Bit crossed his arms and gave a mock-pout. "I could have sold it for a lot more…made more money off that Zoid…"  
  
May laughed. "Bit's still a little sore about it."  
  
"Is that how you guys met?" Leena asked.  
  
"Nah. Me and Bit have been friends for a long time; actually, we had a bit of a system worked out. I would enter a battle with my HellCat, win, and Bit would pick up the pieces and sell 'em. Worked out fine 'til my mom found out, and told me I couldn't fight in Zoid battles anymore. I bought the Lightning Saix from Bit, fixed it up, and started entering battles with the name 'Wing'. My mom found out about that, too, and told me it was all right to fight in Zoid battles as long as I didn't work for Bit. I didn't see much of him for a while, until he joined up with you guys and piloted the Liger. I saw him on TV all the time, all the battles you were winning… I couldn't wait until you made it to Class S, so I could battle you. All of you have a lot of potential; I've seen that in your battles. You will all be great Warriors someday."  
  
May looked around at the others, studying the looks on their faces. "Sorry I rambled on, but people do say I've inherited my mother's silver tongue."  
  
The others all laughed a little at that, and all the members of the Blitz Team, old and new, talked for a long time, about battles fought, battles to come, and just about everything in-between.  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero: Wow…I honestly have no idea where that came from. *glares at his Pepsi* I was you, wasn't it? OMAE O KOROSU!!! *takes gun from Spandex Space( and empties a full round of bullets into the poor, innocent can of Pepsi.*  
  
AV: Oooh…I don't feel so good…Better get back to the fic.  
  
AV: (O)_(O)  
  
AV: This chapter is finished! How?! I know I sleepwalk, but sleep-type? Not happening!  
  
Heero: I wrote it.  
  
AV: What?! *looks back at fic* Oh…Okay, well…  
  
Heero: I think some appreciation is in order.  
  
AV: Heero, I am NOT going to write the story you gave me.  
  
Heero: Why not?  
  
AV: BECAUSE IT CONTAINS THE DEATH, DESTRUCTION, AND COMPLETE ANNHILIATION OF ALL BRIGHTLY-COLORED CUTE AND FUZZY THINGS!  
  
Heero: So? I thought you liked it. You hate brightly-colored shit, especially if it's cute and fuzzy.  
  
AV: Oh, all right. But not right now. I've got golf tournaments to worry about, and a week-long vacation in Florida next week! When I come back, I'll be all nice and relaxed.  
  
Wufei: Oh goody. We all know what happens when you're "all nice and relaxed". And why is Treize still alive? I'm grateful and all, but I was there when he died… How'd he come back?  
  
AV: Wufei, of course you were there. You were the one that killed him.  
  
Wufei: Don't remind me. Wait… Does this mean a story about me and Treize? Like he gets brought back to life, or…  
  
AV: Oh, I'm thinking about it. Maybe, maybe not. I haven't decided yet.  
  
Wufei: Stupid onna, tell me!!!  
  
Treize: Now, Love, you wouldn't want to ruin the story for the readers, would you?  
  
Wufei: Nani?!? He's in on it, too?!? Tell me!!!  
  
AV: Patience is a virtue.  
  
Duo: —that Wufei doesn't have.  
  
Wufei: Maxwell! You will pay for that remark, mark my word! When I get my hands on you, I swear I'll—.  
  
AV: Shut up, Wufei.  
  
Wufei: Injustice!!!  
  
AV: Well, you know what they say: Life's a b*tch and then you die.  
  
Wufei: (Long string of Chinese curses)  
  
All: o_O  
  
Wufei: (Even longer string of Chinese curses)  
  
Quatre: That's not nice, Wufei.  
  
Wufei: Grrr… _  
  
AV: Well… I think it's about time we ended this little chat, kay? All in favor, say "I".  
  
Heero: I.  
  
Duo: I.  
  
Trowa: I.  
  
Quatre: I.  
  
Wufei: I.  
  
Treize: I.  
  
AV: All righty then! Court of the Viper adjourned! *beats gavel on desk*  
  
AV: -_-  
  
AV: I spend WAY too much time with those guys.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Note: You see the little button below this? Click on it and leave me some nice reviews, okay?)  
  
(Note: Onna=woman Nani=what) 


	5. Test Run

"May, you ready?!" Brad called, starting up his Shadow Fox.  
  
"Yeah, hold on a minute." May said back through the receiver.  
  
Brad sat back and thought a moment while he waited for May to exit the hangar. It was the day after May had arrived here, and her personality had definitely surprised all of them. For being Bit's girlfriend, she was nothing like him. She was generally quiet, preferring instead to listen. Her and Bit were like their Zoids, in a way; Bit was loud and full of energy; May was quieter and more reserved. //Like Yin and Yang; night and day.//  
  
This was the first practice battle of the day, and Brad had only a vague idea of what to expect. He had heard of the mercenary S-Class Warrior called Wing, and she was supposedly unbeatable. //Well, so are we.// he thought as he watched the sleek black Zoid leap from the hangar.  
  
May and Brad squared off in the desert area.  
  
Dr. Toros watched from the main building as the two Zoids lunged at each other and began to battle, the computer automatically recording vital stats from both mechs. Of course, neither was supposed to win; this wasn't an official battle, just a sort of—test run, you might say.  
  
Bit watched the battle, admiring the speed and fluid grace of the Saix's movements. //So much like May… Not gonna make it, my ass. She's as tough as they come.// He thought with a smirk.  
  
Out on the battlefield, the battle raged on.  
  
Kamikaze dodged to the left as Shadow Fox fired at it and retaliated with some shots of its own. Shadow Fox ran in a wide circle around the Saix, increasing its speed and trying to get behind it. Kamikaze whirled around, locking onto the fox Zoid and firing off rapid shots. The attack proved to be a little too slow, however, but there was some damage done to Shadow Fox's hind legs.  
  
As the Shadow Fox stumbled from the damage, Kamikaze sprinted forward at top speed, jumping high into the air and diving at the downed Zoid.  
  
"All right! That's enough! I've got the data I need now! Come on back!" Came Dr. Toros's voice over the intercom. After hearing the order to back off, May adjusted her aim slightly and flew over the Shadow Fox, landing hard and rolling off the speed.  
  
Shadow Fox stood up, albeit shakily, and looked over at Kamikaze. The Lightning Saix lay still for a moment, then slowly stood up, wobbling a little.  
  
Brad's face appeared on May's view screen. "Hey, you all right?" he asked.  
  
May nodded. "Ugh. Just dizzy. That guy has great timing, don't you think?" she said, rubbing her forehead.  
  
Brad laughed dryly. "You get used to it."  
  
"MAY! May, speak to me! May!" Bit screamed over the intercom. Now, you would think he was going overboard, but May just got out of the hospital. Of course he was going to worry.  
  
"I'm okay, Bit, just dizzy. You know I'm tougher than that." May replied.  
  
"I don't care. No more battles for the rest of the day, got it? You just left the hospital! Do you have any idea what your dad would do to me if we had to take you back?!" Okay, maybe he was worrying too much.  
  
May rose an eyebrow at him. "Always good to know where your priorities lie, Koibito." She said dryly.  
  
Bit just rolled his eyes, but he blushed a little at being called "Koibito" in front of the others. "Okay, sorry, but I'm serious. No more battles today, you don't want to wear yourself out."  
  
May nodded and ended transmission, turning and following Brad's Shadow Fox into the hangar.  
  
Bit walked towards the Lightning Saix, then ran as he saw May stumble and fall out. He grunted softly as she fell safely into his arms. May gave a tired smile and loosely draped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "Mmm, my hero…" she murmured, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.  
  
Bit sighed and turned around, walking past the others to his room. He walked to his bed and pulled back the sheets, laying her down on the bed and pulling the sheets back up to her shoulder.  
  
May snuggled down into the soft bed, then looked up at Bit. "Thanks," she yawned, resting her head on the pillow.  
  
Bit nodded. "You just rest, okay?" he said before turning and walking out of the room.  
  
He found the others all sitting in the living room, drinking coffee.  
  
"Is she all right?" Jamie asked, handing a mug to Bit.  
  
Bit took a sip of his coffee and nodded. "She's fine. She'll probably be tired after battles for a little while, since she just got out of the hospital."  
  
Dr. Toros smiled. "That's good. I'd hate for her to wear herself out; those were some pretty impressive moves she pulled out there."  
  
"Hey, I just realized something!" Leena exclaimed. When the others all looked at her, she continued. "Well, if she's that good now, while she's still weak, think of how good she'll be at full health!"  
  
"At least she's on our side!" Jamie laughed.  
  
"We'll be champions in no time!" Leena shouted happily.  
  
"Shh! Keep it down! May's trying to sleep." Bit said.  
  
Dr. Toros snapped his fingers. "Oh, I just remembered. You all have a battle scheduled next week. I'd start on maintenance today, get everything in order for the battle. Come with me to the main room, where the computer is, and I'll show you your opponents…"  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I finally got this one up. My internet's been down for awhile; Cox Telephone Service came over to my house and switched the phone lines—why they did that I'll never know—and when they came back over to fix it, they screwed up my internet and now I've been deprived of it for more than four days!!! FOUR DAYS!!!  
  
Wufei: Shut up onna, you'll live.  
  
AV: WAAHH!!! Why are you so mean to me?! WAAAHH!!!!!  
  
Trowa: Great. Now you got her going again.  
  
AV: WAAAAHHH!!!!  
  
Heero: *walks up behind Anime Viper and hits her on the back of the neck, knocking her out*  
  
Wufei: Heero, I could kiss you now just for that!!!  
  
Treize: You had better not…  
  
Duo: You know, she's gonna be really pissed when she wakes up.  
  
Trowa: Hmm. That could present a problem.  
  
Quatre: What should we do with her?  
  
*Zechs walks up, scoops Anime Viper into his arms, and walks off*  
  
Duo: That was just slightly weird.  
  
Wufei: I'm just going to pretend I didn't just see that.  
  
Duo: Me too… 


End file.
